Epilepsy is the second most common neurological disease after stroke, and seriously threatens human health and it is a chronic disease of short brain dysfunction caused by sudden abnormal discharge of cerebral neuron. Clinical manifestation of epilepsy is epileptic seizure which is mainly divided into two categories, generalized and partial seizures, wherein the partial seizures accounted for 60% of the epileptic seizures. Generalized seizures shows sign of loss of consciousness including generalized tonic clonic seizure (grand mal seizures), absence seizure (petit mal epilepsy), etc. Partial seizures generally do not appear disturbance of consciousness and includes simple partial seizures, autonomic nervous seizures and complex partial seizures etc.
According to statistics, epileptic patients account for about 1% of the world's population, wherein symptoms of 75%-80% of patients can be effectively controlled by conventional drugs such as phenytoin, zonisamide, topiramate, etc. However, there are still about 20%-25% of patients who fail to respond to drug therapy, which prompted us to continue to develop new antiepileptic drugs.